mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels (creature)
Mixels are a type of creature and the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Each Mixel is assigned an element which are divided into tribes: ice, electricity, rock, fire, and more. They live in the Mixel Land. Their enemies are the Nixels, dark and uncreative creatures who want to ruin the fun in Mixel Land. General Structure Judging from their structure, Mixels seem to be cyborgs, as they are overall organic, but have robotic skin. Bones Torts breaks his leg in one of the LEGO stop motion shorts, showing that Mixels have a skeletal structure. A skull is also seen held by one of the Kraw & Gobba Mixes in Vaudeville Fun. Hearts Mixels are known to have hearts, or at least rumored to have them, as mentioned from Footi in Murp Romp. Tongues Mixels have organic tongues. However, some of their tongues come in different colors than normal ones, like Mesmo's purple one, Globert's turquoise one, or Glurt's black one. Some Mixels have bigger tongues than others', such as Glurt, Jawg, and Gobba. Teeth Mixels have organic teeth. They can break like human teeth, as Chomly had to replace one of his with a gold one due to chipping, and Krader's teeth were shown breaking in Cookironi, but this was purely for humor. A Mixel's teeth can be uneven, sharp, buck-toothed, peg-shaped, small, large, and in some cases, shaped like a human's. Buttocks Mixels have buttocks. This is shown in Hot Lava Shower when Krader's butt becomes visible from a burn. They also go to the bathroom, also proven by Krader, which means that they have digestive systems. Also, a jug of what appears to be lemonade can be seen on the table Zaptor was standing next to in Epic Comedy Adventure, making it likely that they have organs to urinate out of. Skin Mixels, while organic, seem to have robotic skin. This is known because of Teslo's Volt-o-Meter, jetpacks and gears seen on some Mixels, and their skin constantly being shown to be shiny, especially in artwork. Despite this however it's still as flexible as normal skin. Blood Mixels are known to have blood, as Kraw's eye was bloodshot in Epic Comedy Adventure. Feelings As shown in clips in Calling All Mixels, Mixels do have feelings, and are shown to be happy or upset. Mixels have also been seen showing feelings in the cartoon. Each Mixel has their own personality as well. Another example of Mixels being sad is Mailman, when Shuff cried after throwing the Teddy Butterfly at the ground. And Krader cried in Murp, due to not being able to cross the river to get to the party. It is highly likely that Mixels can feel pain; in Cookironi, Vulk screams when he was zapped by the lightning rod of Zaptor, or when the Flain/Krader Murp accidentally engulfed itself in flames, as it was screaming in, most likely, pain. Also, in the episode Rockball, after being crushed by the rock, Shuff reacts in pain after he pulls the rock off. Another example is when the Glomp/Hoogi Mix slammed into the advertisement sign for the Wiztastics show in Murp Romp the two unmixed and appeared to be in pain. Illness As shown in the story Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!, Mixels have the ability to contract illnesses, such as bad colds. Glomp is also stopped up with a milder constant cold at all times, while Lunk and Meltus suffer from allergies. Characteristics Traits Mixels can be all different shapes, sizes, colors, and more. Some are based on animals, some have one eye, and some are just completely original designs. Like humans, they use teamwork to accomplish anything. They are big or small, cute and crazy creatures. Powers The Mixels can combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. The Mixels have the power to Mix, Max, and Murp. When they mix, they combine two Mixels to gain new powers. Max means to combine all three Mixels from one tribe to make a giant Mixel. Murp is when something totally weird comes out of the mixing, with an all-new personality that cannot be controlled. They can do this by using objects called the Cubits. However, Mixels still have some powers without Mixing. For instance, Zorch can run extremely fast with his flame boosters, and Flurr can breathe ice. Intelligence As seen in some episodes, and sometimes mentioned in various media, Mixels are known to have smartness. Despite some Mixels having a high quality of intelligence, it is unknown if Mixels have brains or not. One example of a Mixel using his intelligence is in Changing a Lightbulb, where Teslo is seen teaching the other two Electroids on how to change a lightbulb, until the lightbulb shatters, darkening the room. The Electroids then think about which plan would be suitable for replacing the lightbulb. Teslo soon gets the idea to Max. Another example as seen in Mixels.com, the descriptions for some Mixels tell that they apparently have intelligence. Known Mixels There are at least thirty-six members of the Mixels species, with twelve different known tribes overall. NOTE: An asterisk (*) indicates the leader of the tribe. Two (**) indicates the secondary member. Three (***) indicate the remaining member. Infernites Fiery and short-tempered, but handy for a barbecue, the red-hot Infernites dwell in the magma wastelands near the Mixel lands' core. They are two different shades of red in color. 2014 *Flain* *Vulk** *Zorch*** 2015 *Burnard *Flamzer *Meltus Cragsters The industrious miners known as the Cragsters live in a vast network of tunnels and caverns dug deep underground. They are grey and gold in color. *Seismo** *Krader* *Shuff*** Electroids The Electroids love to tinker and experiment, and they live high up in the mountains to be closer to the lightning storms (and get crazy). They are yellow in color. *Teslo* * Volectro*** * Zaptor** Frosticons Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. They are blue in color. *Slumbo** *Lunk*** *Flurr* Fang Gang The food lovin' Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. They are brown in color. *Chomly*** *Gobba** *Jawg* Flexers On the surface, they appear to be wild and dangerous, but in reality, the super stretchy Flexers are an intellectual bunch. They are orange in color. *Kraw* *Tentro** *Balk*** Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp live in swamplands, and are an adventurous tribe. They are green in color. *Glomp* *Glurt** *Torts*** Spikels Mixels of the Spikels Tribe love fun. Too bad they are spiky, hence the name. They are tan in color. *Scorpi* *Hoogi*** *Footi** Wiztastics This travelling magic troupe, the Wiztastics are known for putting on fantastic...no, spectacular shows! They are a purple and indigo color. *Magnifo* *Wizwuz*** *Mesmo** Orbitronz *Nurp-Naut *Rokit *Niksput* Glowkies *Globert *Vampos *Boogly Misical Muxels The Misical Muxels are a currently Calling All Mixels-exclusive band who put on concerts. What they look like is currently unknown. Trivia *They love to combine anything they find in their land and also enjoy gaining new powers. *The series 3 Mixels use a lot more black on their bodies in comparison to the series 1 and 2 Mixels. *In Calling All Mixels, all of the tribes are lost and have to be reunited by Flain. *When asked about the Mixels, Rob Sorcher stated “What I love about the show is that we knew we had these great characters with fantastic combination possibilities, but we didn’t know what they would do, what they would sound like,” says Sorcher. “What really amuses me now is how these stories are playing visually. Both David and John are not really verbal guys, so they came up with this hilarious caveman-type language for them. They use basic words and telegraph their sentences. They grunt things like, ‘Taste good. Me go there!’ Of course, we also hired great voice actors like Tom Kenny, but the whole caveman-type language of the Mixels really makes me laugh.” *The LEGO models were designed before the animated ones. *In the Mixed Up Special, all of the Mixels (excluding the series 1-2 tribe leaders and Series 3) temporarily turn into Nixels (zombified versions of themselves) through the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. *All of the tribes have Mixels with unique limbs. Examples include Vulk's hands, Zaptor's lightning rod, Krader's arm, Jawg's fangs, Slumbo's ice-claws, Footi's feet, Wizwuz's hook, Glomp's nose, Niksput's wings, Boogly's insectoid arms, and Meltus' nose-flamethrower. The Flexers are an exception, as they all have tentacles. *All Mixels have names that are puns of or derived from words that fit their personalities and appearances (such as Flain being a pun of "flame" and "brain", fitting both his smart nature and his fire element). *Of all the Mixels, Krader, Vulk and Volectro all so far have had the most appearances in the cartoon, with 11 appearances each. * The series 1 and series 2 tribes' theme elements were opposite counterparts of each other (Infernite's fire and Frosticon's ice, Electroid's electricity and Flexer's rubber, and Cragster's rock and Fang Gang's plant matter). Gallery Mixels_Gang.jpg All Mixels Cookironi.jpg Mixels series 3 by masterofgaburincho-d7hxwwl.png Mixels.PNG PARTY!.jpg FA.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 20.37.40.png On LEGO Club Junior Magazine Spetember-October.png Zaptor, Zorch, And Seismo.jpg Category:Mixels Category:Tribes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Glowkies Category:Orbitronz Category:Creatures